As an electrode catalyst, especially as an electrode catalyst for fuel cells, a core-shell catalyst that is directed at reducing the amount of a noble metal used therein (such as platinum) is known.
For example, a method for producing a core-shell catalyst by displacement plating using copper underpotential deposition (Cu-UPD) is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.